Masterminds
Several masterminds appeared during Breakout Kings and Prison Break. Prison Break Season 1 *'Caroline Reynolds' - Reynolds was in season 1 seen as highest member of the conspiracy. She even going as far to meet Veronica and Nick face-to-face so she said that there wasn't a conspiracy. **'Paul Kellerman' - After getting "temporary" fired from the Company, Kellerman made his own plan to kill Lincoln once and for good. **'Samantha Brinker' - Helped to push the Vice-President in the Lincoln Burrows conspiracy. *'Brad Bellick' - Bellick held a rivalry with Michael and also became aware of his escape plan. Abruzzi mafia *'Philly Falzone' - Gave Gus Fiorello the job to take over from John Abruzzi's gang. *'Gavin Smallhouse' - Worked with Philly and gave Gus Fiorello the job from Abruzzi. **'Gus Fiorello' - Worked for Philly and did take over the job from John Abruzzi temporary. *'John Abruzzi' - Gave the order to kill T-Bag's family. Season 2 *'Caroline Reynolds' - President of the United States. Worked for the Company. Left after having "cancer". *'William Kim' - After Reynolds wasn't the President of the United States anymore, Kim begun to work for Pad Man, shot by Sara. *'Pad Man' - Unknown figure who gave Kim orders to "bring one of the brothers to Sona". Season 3 *'Pad Man' - Told Gretchen that she was behind the plot to bring out Whistler out of Sona. **'Gretchen Morgan' - Was behind the conspiracy to take out Whistler out of Sona, captured by police. *'Lechero' - Masterminded everything in Sona, ended up being killed by T-Bag. *'Augusto' - Masterminded the conspiracy to kill Lechero. **'Sammy Norino' - Mastermind the plot to take over Sona, killed by Michael (indirect by Lechero, Mahone and Whistler with their help). *'Theodore Bagwell' - Killed Lechero to become the boss of Sona. Season 4 *'General Jonathan Krantz' - Man behind the plot of the Company, captured and send to prison. *'Christina Scofield' - Masterminded the conspiracy against Krantz and her own issues for her own good, shot by Sara. *'Donald Self' - Masterminded his own plot against the Company and betrayed Michael Scofield's gang. Prison Break: The Final Break *'Theodore Bagwell' - Mastermind who blackmailed Krantz in prison. However, he was himself also blackmailed by Michael. *'General Jonathan Krantz' - Masterminded the plot to kill Sara in prison. **'Gretchen Morgan' - Masterminded in her cell to bring Daddy to prison and attempted to kill Sara. Breakout Kings Season 1 *'August Tillman' - Escaped with the help from Gwen, killed several people while being on the run, arrested eventually, captured possibly by Ray. *'Xavier Price' - Matermind who kidnapped women and killed one during his escape, captured by Sean Daniels. *'Theodore Bagwell' - Mastermind behind the plot to kill Wayne Garrett and Rodney Johnson for what they did too his mother, captured by Charlie and Ray. *'Lilah Tompkins' - Escaped to take revenge on several people. *'Christian Beaumont' - Taking revenge and was a racist, captured by Charlie. *'Starla Roland' - Masterminded, who brainwashed Marlon, captured by Erica and Shea. **'Marlon O'Connell' - Escaped with the help of a fellow co-conspirator. Was taking revenge on the family of Haley, captured by Charlie. *'Carl McCann' and Oliver Day - Masterminds behind the plot to escape. Oliver attempted to kill Kellen Stackhouse, both captured. *'Andre Brennan' - Mastermind behind the whole conspiracy, captured by Charlie. *'Bennett Ballester' - Completely worked on his own and answered to none, shot by Charlie. *'Ronald Barnes' - Mastermind who betrayed his fellow co-conspirators, captured by Ray. *'Carmen Vega' - Carmen worked completely on her own, captured by Ray. **'Mike Colburn' - Man working for Carmen, was responsible for the deaths of 2 US Marshals and The Mayor, killed by suicide. Season 2 *'Damien Fontleroy' - Escaped on his own without help, still on the run. **'Brent Howson' - Escaped with the help of a fellow co-conspirator, shot by Charlie. *'Victor Mannion' - Killed Pat Duffy and betrayed Brody Ardell, shot by Brody. *'Benecio Cruz' - Benecio completely worked on his own, shot by Ray. *'Ronnie Marcum' - From the perpective of the audience, it was seen that he masterminded himself outside prison as well as going back into prison. Although the Breakout Kings they had the evidence, he escaped at the storage room and was safe there and told them a lie, which was believed by the Warden himself. *'Emmy Sharp' - Masterminded her escape plan with Claire Lyons. Betrayed Claire later and was going with Johnny Griffin to leave the country, captured by Erica. **'Claire Lyons' - Masterminded in the plan with Emmy, until Emmy's boyfriend drowned her to death. **'Johnny Griffin' - Masterminded in the plot in her final escape - leave the country. Other *'Mr. Samuels' - Man who betrayed Joe Ramsey and man behind the conspiracy. *'Cliff Krauss' - Send Virgil Downing to kill the men who hurt his daughter. *'Bob Dixon' - Was on the list of Americas Most Wanted, captured by Ray. Trivia *Joe Ramsey wasn't a conspirator, but he was betrayed by Mr. Samuels. *Pat Duffy was a conspirator, but ended up dead and had nothing to do further in the plot or conspiracy. *Brody Ardell worked undercover for the FBI, but his cover was already aware by Victor Mannion. *Michael Scofield was the man behind the conspiracy to led Lincoln Burrows escape from Fox River to safe his life. Category:Masterminds